


Ain't Got Anything to Lick Without You Baby

by Elorianna



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Milex Origin Stories, Sexual Content, idiots to lovers, licking fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorianna/pseuds/Elorianna
Summary: At some point during their usual stage antics, Alex and Miles start playing an innocent game of one-upmanship – but with neither one of them willing to back down, things eventually get a little bit out of hand…





	Ain't Got Anything to Lick Without You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic inspired by the stage antics of these two idiots. This one is set during their Tokyo gig at Studio Coast, and is based on [this gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/51d670c705214ad2c5a1a907619a6f49/tumblr_prroslZtqb1w0p42k_400.gif) and [this video](https://youtu.be/6YSMICosToI?t=199) of the boys having a little licking fight while on stage ;)

Alex swore afterwards, to anyone who’d listen, that it was Miles who’d started it.

It was Miles who'd sauntered over to the mic wearing _that_ face during the second half of Bad Habits, then cozied up right close and twisted his long slender fingers into Alex’s hair.

Normally, Alex would’ve just let him get away with it; he didn’t mind being on the receiving end of their on-stage flirtations every once in a while – it was nice to vary the balance, so to speak. But there was a certain cockiness in Miles’s expression that night; a self-satisfied smirk which made it clear that he _knew_ he was being charming as fuck, and when he crossed the stage with that sexy little swagger of his, he looked Alex right in the eye as if he fully expected him to just roll right over and swoon.

It riled up Alex’s competitive streak something proper. Alex had never been one for swooning, and if this was Miles’s attempt to get him all hot and bothered in front of the audience, well, then he ought to have tried harder.

Those were the thoughts that flitted briefly through his head as he turned his body to allow Miles to come up close behind him so that they could share the same mic. Even then, he might have let it go, if not for the unexpected twist of Miles’s fingers in his hair, followed by the sharp little tug which didn’t quite hurt but which nonetheless felt like a display of dominance.

Alex decided that he wasn’t particularly in the mood to be dominated.

It was then, when they were both singing into the mic, their faces pressed close, and Miles still twisting his fingers through Alex’s hair, that Alex decided he would fuck with Miles a little bit. Only a little bit. Just enough to put him off his stride and redress the power balance slightly in the whole stage antics game. Just enough to take him down a peg or two.

He waited until the next gap in the song, and then he caught Miles’s eye, pulled a face and stuck out his tongue. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing right afterwards, but he saw Miles’s eyebrows go up and he knew his message had been delivered; there was no way he was about to play the part of the shrinking violet in his mate’s little seduction routine.

Miles twinkled at him with those cheeky eyes, but he took his fingers out of Alex’s hair, as if in acknowledgement of the challenge. He tucked his arm behind his back instead and the two of them carried on singing.

Alex decided to up the ante. He waited until Miles had leaned in close again, and then, without warning, he twitched his head to the side and licked a sloppy wet stripe right across Miles’s cheek. Several of the audience squealed in response and he almost burst out laughing again. He looked at Miles and smirked. _Top that you seductive little fucker._

Miles's lips curved into a crooked smile, and with hindsight Alex would think that he ought to have recognised the warning signs. It was obvious from his expression that Miles wasn't about to go down without a fight. He gave Alex a calculated look and then leaned in to sing the final line of their little duet.

_Should have known by the way you were showin–_

The last word cut out abruptly as Miles shoved his face right up close and licked straight into Alex’s open mouth. For a split second, their tongues brushed together and Alex almost choked on a mixture of shock and laughter. He jerked his head away in surprise. There was no time to react any further; Miles was already wailing away into the mic, and the grin in his voice was both audible and completely unsubtle. He hammered out the words with an air of jubilant satisfaction.

Alex bent his head over his guitar, his mind in a whirl and his fingers finding the notes using muscle memory alone. He could still feel the flicker of Miles’s tongue in his mouth. _I cannot fucking believe he just did that. I am so going to get him back for that._

Miles gave a final shout into the mic and the song cut off. Alex laid his guitar down and took a large swig of water. He shot Miles a look of pure incredulity as his mate sauntered over, but Miles just grinned at him, his eyes full of amusement and mischief, and with that, the game was on.

Alex shook his head. _Oh, just you wait, Miles Kane. Just you wait till I get you back stage._

***

The rest of the show passed without further incident, and they made their final bows and exited stage left in an apparently sedate and dignified fashion. However, the instant that they were out of sight of the audience, Alex made a lunge towards Miles.

Miles ducked as though he’d been expecting it and Alex’s hands grabbed hold of nothing but air.

Miles let out a bark of laughter. “Best yeh can do?” he said. He swerved as Alex made another grab for him, and then he turned and pegged it up the corridor. Alex immediately gave chase.

They rattled round the back of the stage, banging into walls and yelling. Alex heard someone shout as they raced past, but he was oblivious to everything except the pursuit. He hammered after Miles, dodging or leaping over obstacles by turn, and he narrowly avoided smacking into one of their roadies coming the other way.

“Oi, what the hell are you guys playing at!”

Alex didn’t have the time or the breath to apologise. His gaze was fixed on the back of Miles’s head. The Scouser might be fast on his feet, but Alex was catching him. He was almost within an arm’s length when Miles reached the door of the dressing room and yanked it open. He tried to shut it again in Alex’s face but he wasn’t quite quick enough. Alex caught the door with his foot and shoved it back. Miles retreated quickly into the room, his arms up in a placating gesture, but still grinning just like the devil he was.

There was a small two-seater sofa in the middle of the room and Miles ducked behind it so that Alex couldn’t reach him. They began to stalk each other, moving in circles with the sofa in between them.

“Come ‘ere and get what you deserve, ya wanker,” Alex said.

Miles laughed and dodged as Alex tried to grab him again. “Me?” he said. “It was you what licked me first.”

“Yeah, on the _cheek_.”

“Don’t dish it out if yeh can’t take it, mate.”

“I’ll fuckin’ dish _you_ out, get over here.” Alex feinted left and then lunged right and almost caught hold of Miles by the elbow, but Miles evaded him at the last second.

He snickered at Alex as they began to circle each other once again. “Yeh know,” he said. “I’m startin’ to think maybe I should just let yeh catch me. Seems like yeh didn’t get enough of me tongue on stage, maybe yeh want some more.”

An insinuating smile spread slowly across Miles’s face.

Alex froze. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” he said.

Miles’s smile grew wider, and for a second, neither one of them moved. There was a subtle shift in the air and Alex suddenly realised that he’d lost the upper hand. In the next instant, Miles leapt towards him and Alex let out an involuntary squeak as he turned and fled, and now it was Miles who was chasing _him_ round and round the sofa.

He might have managed to escape, but unfortunately he’d had a few beers during the gig and his reflexes were not quite as sharp as they could have been; when Miles faked a lunge right and instead stepped left, he fell for it like a fool and ran straight into Miles’s open arms. They began to tussle with each other, but by this point they were both laughing so much that they could hardly stand upright and their attempt to fight was feeble at best.

“Get off me! I’m calling the police!” Alex yelled, and he elbowed Miles in the ribs. Miles responded by sticking out his tongue and attempting to lick Alex right across the face. Alex squeaked again and ducked.

It was at that moment that Zach chose to enter the dressing room. He pushed open the door, took two steps into the room, and then stopped and stared at them both with a bewildered expression. “What in the heck are you guys doing?” he said.

“He’s trying to lick me!” Alex said, holding Miles at arm’s length.

“He started it!”

“That is a lie and you know it!”

“Woah, okay, I’m not getting involved,” Zach said. He shook his head and retreated back towards the door. “I’ll come back later once you guys have settled it.”

“You can’t leave me ‘ere wi’ him, he’s gone crazy, he’s a maniac, he’s–“ Alex’s words died in a hiccup of laughter as Miles grabbed him round the waist and began to tickle him mercilessly.

Zach rolled his eyes, his expression part amused, part mystified. “If I know you, Alex, you probably brought it on yourself,” he said. “Give him hell, Miles.”

Alex spluttered with indignation, but Zach was already out the door and closing it behind him. However, his words of encouragement had sent Miles into a fit of hysteria and he was now laughing far too hard to tickle Alex properly. Alex seized the advantage while he could and hurled himself against Miles with all his weight.

“Oh shit–!“ Miles pin-wheeled his arms but was too late to stop himself from overbalancing. He shot out a hand and grabbed hold of Alex as he fell, and the two of them went sprawling. They landed on the sofa in an untidy heap of arms and legs, Miles on his back and Alex on top of him.

“This is what ya get for lickin’ people!” Alex said, and he proceeded to lick Miles right across his forehead.

“Argh! Gerroff ya wanker,” Miles said. He began to struggle, but Alex had him securely pinned and it seemed that he couldn’t do much except complain.

Alex smirked. “Serves ya bloody right.” He licked another soggy stripe across Miles’s left cheek and then shuddered – it was just like licking sandpaper. “Ow, ya face is all rough,” he said.

“Stop ruddy licking it then!”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” Alex said. He grinned, changed tactic, and stuck his tongue in Miles’s ear instead.

Miles let out a low squeal. “Oh you little shit–!” He managed to wrench one arm free and he wrapped it around the back of Alex’s neck to pull him down. Alex resisted and they fought each other. Alex half choked, half shrieked as Miles succeeded in licking him first on the cheek and then on the chin, and he retaliated with a second lick at Miles’s ear, which earned him another squeal and a curse.

Alex spontaneously changed tactic again and started to tickle Miles on either side of his ribcage where he knew the Scouser was most sensitive, and predictably Miles yelled and started to squirm.

“No tickling, that’s cheating!”

“Are ya saying ya give up?” Alex said, still tickling him.

“Argh, fuck off!” Miles said, half spluttering, half laughing.

Alex saw his opportunity and went for it. He leaned in, pinned Miles down with both arms, and gave him a strong, solid lick right across the lips.

He watched Miles’s eyes go wide. His mate stopped laughing and stared up at him with an aghast expression.

Alex grinned down at him, sensing victory. “So, now d’ya give up?” he said.

There was a momentary pause and Alex gave Miles a quizzical look. Miles was staring at him as if he’d just grown an extra head or something. He opened his mouth to say so, but then Miles suddenly whipped his arms free, and before Alex could think to defend himself, Miles buried both of his hands in Alex’s hair, gave a sharp downward tug, and their lips met with a crash. Alex felt the sudden flicker of Miles’s tongue against his own for the second time that night, but this time Miles was holding him fast and he wasn’t able to jerk his head away. He made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, because Miles wasn’t just licking him now, he was actually _kissing_ him, kissing him _hard_ , and the pressure of his tongue was firm and insistent and prolonged. Christ, it was starting to make him feel things… things that he shouldn’t have felt…

Alex whined and began to struggle, and at once Miles released him. He scooted back and stared at Miles with shocked eyes. He could think of nothing at all to say. His head was spinning. His thoughts whirled away from him just like loose leaves in a hurricane.

Miles gave him a long intense look, then he said quietly, “No, I don’t give up. Do you?”

Alex’s mouth hung open. Was this really just another part of the game? Was Miles actually challenging him to take things a step further? It certainly seemed like it – he could read the familiar look of competitiveness in his mate’s eyes, that look which cajoled Alex, compelled him, dared him, and fuck it all if he wasn’t actually _blushing_ now. His skin felt weirdly tight and he’d gone hot all over.

"You think you're such a sexy fucker, don't ya," he managed eventually, and his voice came out far breathier than he'd meant it to.

Miles gave him a slow, shark-like smile. "Oh, I know I am," he said.

Alex stared at him incredulously, speechless in the face of his mate’s apparently unflappable confidence.

Miles cocked an eyebrow at him. "Better make yer move, Turner,” he said, “Or I'm callin' it."

Alex hesitated, but only for a second. The sight of that self-satisfied smirk on Miles’s face was too much to take; there was no chance that he was just going to roll over and let Miles win, no matter how bizarre the game was that they were currently playing.

Miles was still smirking at him, still daring him with his eyes, and Alex rose to the bait. He leaned down and licked Miles sloppily across the lips, but Miles didn’t recoil as he’d expected – instead he just laughed in Alex’s face.

“That’s yer best effort?” he said. “I think that means I win.”

“Not bloody likely,” Alex said. He leaned down and licked Miles again, first on the cheek and then on the lips, but Miles was still laughing at him and badgering him and teasing him, and suddenly it seemed like there was only one sure-fire way to shut him up.

Before he could let himself think twice about it, Alex grabbed hold of Miles’s hands, pinned them above his head and shoved his tongue roughly into Miles’s mouth. Miles made a muffled choking noise. Alex pressed him down harder into the couch and kissed him ruthlessly, barely pausing for oxygen, feeling the adrenaline surge through his body at the sheer craziness of what he was doing – and then all of a sudden Miles was kissing him back. He felt Miles writhe beneath him as their tongues moved together, and the hot pressure of Miles’s mouth sent his thoughts spiralling. He no longer seemed able to stop. He released Miles’s arms and Miles made no attempt to free himself or to fight Alex off; instead he thrust his hands into Alex’s hair and kissed him harder. He began to utter little gasps and sighs with each dip of Alex’s tongue, and suddenly none of this felt like a game anymore.

Alex’s suspicion that they were no longer just kidding around was confirmed when he felt the sudden press of Miles’s palm against his crotch. He moaned as Miles began to stroke his hand back and forth and he found himself automatically thrusting his hips, seeking more of that maddening friction. Miles gripped him harder through the fabric of his trousers and a wave of heat rippled through his body. He bucked helplessly against Miles’s hand, and then he felt Miles grab hold of his zip and tug it down. The next thing he felt was Miles’s slender fingers curling deftly around his cock. He groaned into Miles’s mouth as Miles began to stroke him, slowly at first but then speeding up. Alex pulled away from their kiss with a gasp and buried his face against Miles’s neck.

“Like that, do yeh?” Miles growled in his ear.

Alex couldn't find the words to respond. His body was on fire, and every time his brain reminded him that it was _Miles_ that was doing this to him, it only seemed to turn him on more.

He whined as Miles squeezed him tighter. “ _Fuck_ , Miles–“

Miles let out a low breathless chuckle. “Didn’t figure yeh’d be so into this.”

“M’fuckin’ not,” Alex said. “ _Christ_ –“

“Coulda fooled me,” Miles said, but then he gave a startled groan as Alex jerked his hips and ground him down against the sofa.

“Stop fuckin’ talkin’ and kiss me,” Alex said. He leaned in again to capture Miles’s lips but Miles just laughed softly into his mouth. “The fuck ya laughin’ at?”

“Knew yeh wanted me tongue,” he said.

Alex let out an aggravated sigh. “You started it.”

“Did not.”

“Fuckin’ did.”

“Liar.” Miles squeezed him again and Alex cried out. He thrust himself against Miles's hand, but it was no longer enough. He whined in frustration and sank his teeth into Miles's neck, and Miles in turn began to gasp and writhe as Alex pressed rough kisses to his collarbones and his throat. Alex pushed his hands up and under Miles’s shirt and revelled in the sudden sensation of Miles’s warm skin beneath his fingertips. He felt Miles arch into his touch and his head swam again with the certain knowledge that Miles wanted this, wanted _him_.

He pushed his face up against Miles's rough, sandpapery cheek and whispered into his ear. "I just thought of a much better use for ya tongue."

Miles whined and his fist tightened in Alex's hair. “Thought yeh'd never fuckin' ask," he said. He gave Alex a hard shove and manoeuvred him on to his back so that their positions were reversed. Immediately he was unbuckling Alex’s belt and tugging off those ludicrous green trousers that Alex had last worn to a Halloween party. He tossed them on to the floor, closely followed by Alex’s boxers, and then he dove without hesitation between Alex’s legs.

Alex almost lost his mind right then and there. Nothing had prepared him for this. He cried out and thrust his hands into Miles's hair.

Miles moaned in response and the vibration made Alex buck his hips. He felt Miles’s hand curl firmly around the base of his cock and then Miles began to stroke upwards whilst simultaneously darting in and out with his tongue, sweeping it in quick circles up and around Alex’s shaft and flicking it teasingly over the head.

Alex began to pant and writhe helplessly. "Oh my god, oh my _god_ , Miles, your fuckin’ tongue–'

He felt Miles trying to stifle another laugh, but he was too far gone by now to care. He could already feel his climax building, his whole body tightening, and every second his brain kept on reminding him that this was Miles, Miles, _Miles_...

Alex wailed and sobbed as the first pulse of his orgasm tore through him, and a second later he was coming hard in Miles's mouth and Miles's fingers were pressing sharply into his hips, holding him down. He cried out again as Miles continued to lick and suck and press against him with his tongue, and then everything just went white and the whole world disappeared.

It took a long time for him to come back down. When he next opened his eyes, it was to find Miles watching him with a faintly curious expression.

Alex felt a slow blush creep up the back of his neck. “Well…” he said. “That escalated quickly.”

Miles snorted with laughter. He reached down to the floor, picked up Alex’s boxers and chucked them at him.

Alex caught them and tried to summon a glare. “Don’t you start thinkin’ that this means you win, though,” he said.

Miles grinned at him. “Actually, I wasn’t thinkin’ that,” he said.

“What were ya thinkin’ then?”

“I was thinkin’… how about we decide who wins by making it best of three?”

Alex struggled to suppress a laugh. He affected a casual shrug, but he could feel his lips curling into a smirk of their own accord. “S’not much of a game,” he said. “Why not best of seven?”

Miles’s grin grew even wider. “Yer fuckin’ on, Turner,” he said, and without further preamble he grabbed hold of Alex once again, pressed his rough cheek up against Alex’s smooth one, and licked forcefully into Alex’s mouth.

Alex didn’t even bother to try putting up a fight; he just grinned and let himself be licked. After all, if their first round was anything to go by, he strongly suspected that losing to Miles was going to be even more fun than winning…


End file.
